


Хорошо

by Lili_T_h, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom





	Хорошо

Тони мягко перебирал руками и ногами, стараясь особо не шевелиться. Почти как котик, взбивающий подушку, за одним ма-а-ахоньким исключением: под конечностями был твердый пол.

Сверху недовольно шикнуло.

Тони вздрогнул. По голой заднице, выводя из медитативного транса, прошлись мягкие пальцы, чуть шлепнули и снова погладили.

— Еще два абзаца, — пробормотал Питер и дразняще обвел вход, — будь терпеливее.

Возбуждение, тягучее и горячее, как плавленое стекло, собиралось в паху. Тони выдохнул сквозь зубы. Ноутбук мерно и едва ощутимо шуршал по спине, а с члена текло так, будто он не имитировал компьютерный стол, а занимался черт знает чем.

Впрочем, у Питера тоже стояло. Тони не нужно было даже открывать глаза, чтобы убедиться в этом, он чувствовал это на каком-то подсознательном уровне.

Питер же продолжал печатать. Судя по всему, одной рукой, вторая продолжала гладить его ягодицы, чуть сминая, посылая жаркие волны по всему телу.

Хотелось стонать и просить, но Тони только плотнее сжал губы. Питер то сминал ягодицы, то щекотал вход, то просто гладил между бедер… Тело потряхивало от переизбытка ощущений. Но ноутбук на спине продолжал на грани слышимости гудеть, провод все еще был подключен к реактору, и Питер не спешил его отключать.

Но не сказать чтобы Тони был сильно против. В этом томящем, сводящем с ума ожидании был какой-то мазохистский кайф.

Питер потер между яйцами и входом, посылая очередную волну удовольствия, и Тони, не сдержавшись, зашипел сквозь зубы.

Вновь застучала клавиатура.

Хотелось еще. До одури сильно подаваться на дразнящий палец, ощутить заполненность так, чтобы воздух выбивало от полноты и силы движений.

Тони дрожал.

Его снова начало уносить на какой-то совершенно иной уровень, в голове шумело, стук клавиатуры хитро перемешался со стуком крови в ушах. Он так уплыл, что даже не заметил, как со спины исчез ноутбук, а от паза в груди отключился провод.

Просто едва не взвыл, когда задницы коснулся горячий и влажный язык. Сперва робко, будто на пробу, и уже после вворачиваясь с силой.

— Умница, — похвалил Питер, оторвавшись на мгновение.

Ответить Тони не мог — для этого надо было вспомнить хоть какие-то слова, но те выкипели в нем, пока он ждал, и остались только всхлипы и стоны.

Горячее дыхание обволакивало, и нежностью затапливало до краев. Тони чувствовал, как Питер растягивает половинки в стороны, дразнит чуть шершавыми подушечками больших пальцев вход, доводя до совершенно невменяемого состояния. Сил не хватало даже толкнуться назад, податься и насадиться на пальцы.

Только чувствовать.

Благо Питер сообразительный. И чаще всего его не нужно было даже просить — он сам знал, чувствовал, когда, что и как. Тони подозревал, что тут задействовано чутье, потому что невозможно так точно предугадывать — когда надавить сильнее, где прогнуть и когда добавить больше смазки.

Питер его не растягивал. Просто залил смазки, оттянув одну ягодицу, а потом долго толкался у входа, крепко удерживая на месте. Ни вырваться, ни пошевелиться — наверняка останутся синяки. Тони от этого вело похлеще, чем от лучшего алкоголя из личных запасников. От властной хватки нежных пальцев, от головки, растягивающей вход.

Туда-сюда, так, что сердце заходилось бешеным стуком, не справляясь с наплывом ощущений. На самой грани — больше дразня, чем трахая.

Хорошо. Как же хорошо!

Питер прижимался сверху и шептал что-то, горячечно целуя лопатки и позвоночник, но у Тони мозги расплавились окончательно еще, кажется, четверть часа назад, и он ни черта не понимал. Только чувствовал, как сладко замирает внутри, отзываясь на каждое слово.

Когда Питер наконец-то вошел полностью, Тони, кажется, заскулил. Хватка с бедер пропала, позволяя двигаться, и Тони собрал остатки воли в кулак, подаваясь назад так, как хотелось, со всей силы.

Удовольствие достигло краев как-то внезапно, Тони выкрутило, выломало всего до темноты перед глазами, когда Питер снова натянул его, что есть силы, вышибая дух.

Тони пропал окончательно.

Более-менее в себя он пришел, уже лежа на кровати. Оттертый от своей и Питера спермы, согреваемый его ласковым взглядом.

На душе было хорошо и правильно.


End file.
